fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoka
Hinoka (ヒノカ) is a main and playable character of the Birthright and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Kaori Nazuka in the Japanese version, and by E.G. Daily in the English version. Profile Hinoka is the second child of five in the Hoshidan royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar, whom she was very attached to. However, Hinoka lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as a young child and raised in Nohr. Feeling helpless since she could not stop the kidnapping, she began training as a soldier around the same age as Kana after the loss of her dear sibling. She has stated that she tried multiple times to infiltrate Nohr to rescue them herself, but was stopped by Ryoma and Mikoto every time. The other reason she began her combat training was because she once openly declared to Mikoto that she did not truly view her as her mother because they were not related by blood. Although she apologized for it, she deeply regretted saying it and trained harder as a self-imposed atonement. Her retainers are Setsuna and Azama. When the Avatar returned to Hoshido after many years, Hinoka cried onto her long lost sibling, overjoyed to be reunited after so long. Her birthday is August 18. All Routes Hinoka makes her first appearance during Chapter 4, where she defends Sakura from a Faceless horde. Fortunately, Ryoma was nearby and pushed through the horde along with the Avatar, Rinkah and Kaze. She later reunites with the Avatar along with Sakura after the battle, overjoyed to be reunited again. Birthright If the Avatar sides with Hoshido, Hinoka and her siblings will join the Avatar's army. She reappears during Chapter 8, where she notices the Avatar's forces fighting Wind Tribe members. Knowing that the Wind Tribe has always been neutral, she and her subordinates investigate and meet the Avatar again. The Avatar explains the situation to her, and she accompanies them so that they can find their missing brothers. During Chapter 9, she, Sakura and the Avatar are invited into the Izumo's palace by "Izana". When "Izana" lures the Avatar and Sakura into a trap, Hinoka, along with Kaze and Saizo, save them. She knew it was a trap because Izana is royalty and therefore, would not be so eccentric. However, her theory is proven wrong when they meet the real Izana, who acts just as eccentric as Zola's impression of him. Afterwards, in Chapter 10, she and Sakura and relieved to see Takumi again, but are shocked when he starts firing on them. Fortunately, Azura steps in and banishes the presence controlling him. After the Avatar kills Garon and the war is over, Hinoka, along with her siblings and the remaining Nohrian siblings watch Ryoma be crowned as the new king of Hoshido. Sometime after this event, she carries the Avatar on her pegasus to the newly rebuilt Castle Shirasagi Town square, where the remaining Hoshidan siblings are busy convening and praying to a statue of Mikoto built in her honor. Conquest If the Avatar sides with Nohr, Hinoka and her siblings will fight the Avatar and the invading Nohrian forces. In Chapter 24, Hinoka prepares for the upcoming battle with the Avatar and their Nohrian allies, upset that they decided to join them instead. With her subordinates Azama and Setsuna, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers, Hinoka uses the power of the Dragon's Vein to slow them down while her fliers attempt to overwhelm them. Despite using its power, it is not enough and she is eventually defeated by them. After the battle, she talks with the Avatar and is upset with their actions. Although the Avatar is told to execute her, they cannot and decide to spare her and her subordinates. However, before leaving, Camilla threatens Hinoka not to do anything that would hurt them, or she'll kill her for sure. She also reveals to her that Sakura and her group are still alive. After the Avatar and their Nohrian allies kill the demonic Takumi, she later appears with Sakura at Nohr's castle. After the war, she becomes Hoshido's next queen. Revelation In Chapter 16, Hinoka, along with Ryoma, Scarlet, Azama and Setsuna will join the Avatar at the start of the chapter. Personality Serious and unsophisticated, Hinoka is defined by a personality that detracts from the stereotype of reserved demureness that is commonly attributed to princesses; on the contrary, Hinoka's mannerisms are more aligned towards that of a natural warrior, replete with a spirit of courage and fearlessness. This spirit of Hinoka's is strongly complemented by her passionate sense of patriotism, one that compels her to personally take up arms in order to defend her homeland and its people from coming under harm. In this regard, she has the tendency to charge headlong into battle with wild abandon, often disregarding her personal safety and the objections of others as she does so. Hinoka's natural inclination to protect others is not without a cause; according to her supports with the Avatar, this primarily stems from a profound sense of anger and guilt directed towards herself for having failed to prevent their abduction by Nohr. She also initially disliked Mikoto at first, but realized the mistake she made later on and regretted her actions towards her at first. It is through Hinoka's adamant desire to protect others that a softer side to her personality is simultaneously revealed; she is, at the core, selflessly compassionate, where she values the lives of others more than she does her own, no matter what their social class may be. This is especially evident in her supports with Azama, where, in spite of his protests, Hinoka desperately attempts to salvage the life of a fatally wounded soldier, unreservedly demanding him to lend his healing assistance to her. Her supports with the Avatar also show her confiding in her pegasus about her thoughts for him. While having a strong personality, she is often very innocent and caring around the Avatar. Her supports with Sakura reveals that her personality was a lot like hers before the Avatar was kidnapped, much to her surprise, and they also had similar interests in playing with dolls as well, and see their family off whenever they went to battle. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 6/8= |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= *In Guard Stance with Takumi, +2 Str/Skl/Spd Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 24 - Hinoka |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with Oni Chieftain, +4 Str/Def Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |45% |55% |15% |50% |60% |60% |35% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |45% |55% |25% |50% |60% |60% |35% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Falcon Knight Class |45% |50% |15% |55% |60% |55% |35% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Class Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | -1 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= Avatar |baseclass= Varies |promotedclass1= Varies |promotedclass2= Varies}} |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Kaze * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Leo (Revelation) * Xander (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Ryoma * Takumi * Azura * Sakura * Setsuna * Camilla (Revelation) * Hinoka's children Quotes Refer to Hinoka/Quotes. Possible Endings Hinoka - Warrior Princess (紅の戦姫 Akai no Ikusa Hime lit. Crimson Battle Princess) :Hinoka became general of the Hoshidan army. While her official portraits depict a gentle princess, she was known to personally go on solo missions to destroy the remaining Faceless. ;Hinoka and Avatar (Revelations) :The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise King of Valla. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ;Hinoka and Hinata :Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ;Hinoka and Saizo :Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. : Hinoka and Silas :Silas served loyally , as a Knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army and the two remained together always. : ; Hinoka and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army and the two remained together always. Etymology It is speculated that Hinoka's name is derived from the Hinoki cypress. This particular species of cypress is not only native to Japan, but is seen as sacred in multiple parts of the country. It is also known to be very resistant to rotting, making it a building material used in many shrines, temples and other important buildings. Osaka Castle is known to have mainly used Hinoki cypress as well. Trivia *Hinoka placed 6th most popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *Hinoka's artwork depicts her wielding a Steel Naginata. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book, Kozaki had Hinoka’s image ready earlier than Camilla’s, as he has taken a real liking for her concept: a straightforward and determined woman. As he wanted to make her different from the earlier Pegasus Knights, Kozaki made Hinoka to have an image of a somewhat stoic hero. **However, Hinoka did not exist in the original story draft that was written by Kibayashi. *The gender of Hinoka's pegasus is inconsistent in the English translation; In her B support with the Avatar it is referred to as male, while in her supports with Kaden it is referred to as female. *Hinoka shares her critical quote "I won't lose!" with her retainers Setsuna and Azama. *Hinoka shares her English voice actress, E.G. Daily, with Selkie and Peri. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters